


bright lights and clear memories

by shealwayswanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealwayswanders/pseuds/shealwayswanders
Summary: reflective hours
Kudos: 1





	bright lights and clear memories

And I ended up again, looking out at the city, lights twinkling. I closed my eyes; it seems to be the only way I can see you now

So clearly, that night at the carnival, after, holding me close  
Just holding me, the way your fingers danced their way down my spine and when I breathed you in, oh, a scent so uniquely you

I remember movies, cuddling in the dark, hands making their way across me, that feeling when you gripped my inner thigh like you had the right to, mumbling distractedly into my ear.

Teasing, giggling when you pretended to be angry; I remember your head in my lap, hands reaching up to pull my face down to yours  
Your hands in my hair, on my body, always reaching for me, pulling me against you 

I remember it all, and I remember you  
I close my eyes so I can see the memories of you 

I will always close my eyes for those moments, a lifetime ago, preserved as clear as the day they were made

When I open them again, all I see are these city lights; blurring and burning so brightly, but

None shined as bright as you

**Author's Note:**

> thank you.


End file.
